


A Pleasant Reaction

by demoka



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Accidental Incest, F/F, incest of the kissing kind, incest without them knowing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-30
Updated: 2015-01-30
Packaged: 2018-03-09 16:50:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3257252
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/demoka/pseuds/demoka
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Emma wants to help Mary Margaret get over David Nolan.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Pleasant Reaction

**Author's Note:**

> Written for femslash100's DrabbleTag5.  
> Prompt: proposal

‘You know…’ 

‘Ooh, dangerous words when you’re drunk and recently sworn off men. I am not going to help you convince Madam Mayor to instill a law against dating.’

‘Emma, I may be disappointed with my lack of a love life, but I am not going to start campaigning against men. It’s not their fault they are a waste of time.’ 

‘And stupid.’ 

‘Yes, that too.’ 

They fell silent for a moment. And then Emma let out a WHOOP! before cackling at herself. 

‘Should I ask?’ 

‘I have a proposal for you MM.’

Mary Margaret regarded her roommate curiously.

‘Revenge plan. Let’s go out on some dates in places David is, make him jealous. It’s an old trick, but never fails to work. And since you’re doing it with me, we both know what’s going on and it’ll be a bonus for us to see him squirm,’ elaborated Emma. 

Emma watched with bated breath as Mary Margaret’s mouth broke out into a grin, ‘That sounds like so much fun. What would we do?’ 

‘Oh, maybe a little kissing, you know, to really sell it,’ suggested Emma. 

Mary Margaret surged forward in excitement, ‘You mean like this!?’ 

Emma hadn’t counted on just how enthusiastic Mary Margaret’s response would be, what with Mary Margaret’s really soft lips currently on hers. 

It took all of Emma’s willpower to hold back a moan as Mary Margaret pulled away, teeth tugging slightly at her bottom lip upon departure. 

‘Yeah,’ replied Emma huskily. ‘Exactly like that.’


End file.
